


jeep tales i.

by k1kth



Series: come, my darling, homeward bound [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k1kth/pseuds/k1kth
Summary: Snippets of the Stark-Rhodes family and their beloved Jeep, Enterprise.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: come, my darling, homeward bound [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706491
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	jeep tales i.

**Author's Note:**

> This short fluff piece was written for RhodeyTony Celebration Day 2020 and I wanted to add a little bit of personality to the family jeep that I first mentioned in 'after all these years' so this is just a bunch of blurbs in one! This definitely isn't my best work, but hey, it's something. This also definitely won't be the last of the jeep tales so stay tuned for more ;) Hope you all like this!

_Benji’s First Drive_

“Okay, Benj, know where to start?”

The brunet grips the steering wheel as he exhales, looking at his dad nervously. 

“I think so?”

“You’ll be fine, Benji,” Tony calls out from outside, his arm around Harley’s shoulder, “Dad’s right there to help you, and you’ll only be driving around the neighborhood.”

“I don’t wanna crash the car,” Benji says with a small voice. Rhodey shakes his head and fiddles with the radio. 

“You won’t, I promise. You can’t be worse than your pops when it comes to driving,” Rhodey tells his son.

Tony sputters. “Hey!”

“It’s true, pops,” Harley shrugs. “You drive like a maniac.”

Tony sniffs. “I’ve gotten slower.”

“Only because we have kids in the car now,” Rhodey tells him from the window before closing it and focusing on Benji. “Just keep your feet easy on the accelerator and always check your mirrors. Got it?”

Benji nods, grip still tight on the wheel. “Think so.”

“Okay, good, let’s go.”

Tony and his youngest son watch as the oldest son takes the army green jeep out of the garage, inch by inch, the tires squeaking pathetically as they scuff against the linoleum floor.

“Dear lord, he’s like a turtle,” Harley mutters. Tony hides his shocked laugh behind a cough, flicking his youngest son in the ear. 

“He’s learning, be nice,” Tony tries to scold.

“He’s barely out the door!”

Tony rolls his eyes and pushes him towards the door leading back into the house. “Don’t you have homework to do?” 

Harley scoffs but heads back inside anyway. “I’ve _been_ finished, so I’m just gonna go and play some games.”

It takes a few minutes for Benji to finally make it onto the road and even then the jeep pauses just in front of the house. 

“You boys alright?” Tony yells out to them. His husband rolls his window down and sticks a thumbs up out the window with a goofy grin, his son looking panicked in the driver’s seat.

Tony laughs and waves at them before heading back inside as the jeep finally leaves to loop around the neighborhood.

This is gonna be a fun story to hold over Benji’s head for years to come.

-

_Benji’s Road Trip_

It was the tail end of June, a few weeks after high school graduation and in celebration before the rest of his friend group parted ways, Benji suggested they do a cross-country road trip to California. They wanted to hit up Disneyland, where the Avengers park was, and Allie and Jace wanted the beach so they all decided to spend a couple days at the park and the rest of the week at the beach and maybe San Francisco. 

Since the Malibu mansion was destroyed years back, they couldn’t obviously stay there but Aunt Pepper had a beach bungalow in Newport that she said Benji and his friends could use.

“Dear lord, this heat is _unbearable_ ,” Allie says from the passenger seat, leaning over to tilt the vents towards her. 

“It’s literally only like 90 degrees out, Al,” Ian says from the back, his feet in Marie’s lap.

“But it’s so dry!”

Benji laughs, shaking his bottle of iced lemonade that he picked up at the gas station a couple miles back towards her as he keeps a hand on the wheel. “Get one of my ice cubes, if you want.”

Allie takes it out of his hand. “I will not, BUT I _will_ take a sip of your lemonade.”

“Go ahead.”

Ian groans, throwing his head against the windows. “Allie, what the hell do you have on aux?”

Allie gets on her knees in the passenger seat as she glares at Ian. “Ian Rogers, do not _tell_ me you don’t like Marina and the Diamonds. It’s classic!”

Ian looks mildly offended, his expression sending Marie into laughter. “I have never heard this shit in my life.”

“You’re uncultured, it’s alright, Ian,” Marie says, patting Ian on the knee.

“Change the songgggggggg,” Ian whines dramatically.

“FUCK YOU!” Allie shouts as Ian’s whines turn into high-pitched screaming and Benji and Marie are screaming along with both of them.

“God, you’re all fucking gay,” Allie says, even as she’s scrolling through her music.

“This whole car is full of homos, why do you sound surprised,” Marie laughs. Allie turns and throws a crumpled up chip bag at her, the boys laughing at their expense.

“Fuck off, Mar.”

“Maybe later, babe,” Marie retorts, making kissy noises back at the Asian girl.

Ian cheers when the first few notes of _Fergalicious_ starts to play, but in all his excitement, knocks down the half-full can of Arizona tea and spills all over the floor.

Ian screams, which leads to Marie screaming, which then carries over to the front before Benji even has comprehended that Ian just spilled sweet tea all over the family jeep. 

“My parents are _soooo_ gonna tell yours,” Benji smirks.

“You’re a fucking snitch, Stark.”

-

_Harley’s First Day of High School_

“Why did we stop at a gas station before school again?” Tony asks, groaning in the passenger seat. Rhodey nods over to where they can see Harley bustling around the mini-mart.

“Kid wanted some thing called ‘go-go juice’ and we didn’t have snacks in the house so he’s getting some.”

“And you had to drag _me_ along?”

Rhodey slaps Tony’s leg where it’s propped up against the dashboard as if he isn’t already an old man. “Take your feet off my dashboard. I just got this baby detailed.”

Tony scoffs. “ _Your_ dashboard?!”

“I drive Enterprise the most, yes it’s _my_ dashboard!”

“What the hell are you guys arguing about now?”

Tony jumps as Harley closes the door behind him, him and Rhodey too caught up in their bickering to even notice their son coming in.

“Your pops wouldn’t take his feet off my dash,” Rhodey says as he backs out of the parking space. Tony opens his mouth to rebut but Rhodey directs his next words at Harley. “Got everything you need, kid?”

“Yeah! I got a few chips and my drink,” Harley says shaking his large styrofoam cup in the air, the liquid and ice sloshing around. 

“What’d you get? Lemme get a sip.” Tony pivots in his seat to reach the drink and pulls a face when the strength of it hits the back of his throat.

“What the hell is this? Poison?” Tony asks, appalled. 

Harley grins, all teeth. “It’s Mountain Dew, Powerade, Full Throttle, and four energy shots.”

Rhodey’s eyes widen and they meet Harley’s in the rearview mirror. “Why the hell are you drinking that?!”

Harley’s still smiling. “I call it infinity juice because it looks the infinity stones!”

Tony, though disturbed by how strong it was, takes another small sip of the drink. “I feel like I should be offended by the fact that you named a drink after something that almost killed me.”

Harley scoffs. “Oh please, that was like, forever ago, you’re fine. Can I have my drink back now?”

Tony turns to give back the large cup but he squeezes a bit too hard and some of it spills onto the carpet. Tony freezes. Harley’s just laughing at him.

“Tones, did you just spill in my car?” Rhodey sighs, exasperated. 

“For _once,_ it’s not my fault! Ha!” Harley cackles. 

Tony turns back to face his husband with a sheepish smile. “Oops?”

Rhodey rubs the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger as they pull up to the front of Harley’s school.

“We’ll talk about this later,” he tells Tony before turning to Harley who’s already halfway out the door, “Have a good first day at school, Harls! Don’t get into too much trouble.”

Harley, with a huff full of attitude only a 14 year old teenage boy could muster, rolls his eyes and smiles. “So little faith in me, dad.” He shuts the door, straw in his mouth, as he waves goodbye and pivots on his heel to run up to where a few of his friends from middle school are waiting. 

“God, last kid off to high school. They grow up so fast,” Tony says wistfully as they pull out of the school parking lot.

“Next thing you know, we’re gonna have an empty nest.” Rhodey reaches one hand over the console to grab his husband’s hand, squeezing it in fondness. 

“We’re halfway there already.”

They drive in silence for a bit, simply comforted by the sounds of busy streets and the music quietly playing from the radio. 

“Oh hey! It’s been a while, let’s have a brunch date!” Tony says excitedly.

“Don’t you think it’s a _little_ early to be getting drunk off mimosas?” Rhodey laughs.

“Psh,” Tony waves his hand, “Mimi won’t mind.”

Rhodey shakes his head, but smiles lovingly at his husband anyways, swerving into the left turn lane so he could pull a U-turn. 

“Mimi’s then?”

Tony brings his and Rhodey’s entwined hands up to his mouth and presses a grinning kiss against his husband’s. 

“Mimi’s.”


End file.
